


Getting Over Port Charles

by Selena99



Series: Short Stories Thursday [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, alternative history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: After the crazy few weeks, Elizabeth goes home to her hometown. She realizes things need to change. But will it?Endgame: Liason is endgameGot this idea from a book: Getting Over Garrett Delaney by Abby McdonaldI am always reediting and add and removing things from the story.
Relationships: Ava Jerome/ Nikolas Cassadine, Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: Short Stories Thursday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: After Nurses’ Ball

Elizabeth sat on the couch and listened to Epiphany complained about Jason. Jason signed himself out without the go-ahead from his doctor. It didn’t surprise Elizabeth that Jason did that. In everyone’s eyes, Michael comes first. She was surprised that Carly called her to tell her to make sure Cameron didn’t say anything about the kidnapping of Wiley to Josslyn when Nelle could go after her like before. It wasn’t surprising that Epiphany had to tell her Monica was sent to the hospital, since no one thought Jake should have known. She is thankful that Jake is 14 years old and Cameron is 17 years old to take care of Aiden who is 9 years old, and they can stay home by themselves.

She is starting to wonder if it is a good idea to send Jake to the Quartermaine’s mansion now. She is wondering when Laura is going to see the boys. She wonders when Jason going to realize that he is a father not only to Sonny’s, Carly’s, and Sam’s children, but to their son as well. She is getting tired of the life she is living.

The only family she has in town is her boys and her niece, but her niece is closer to Peter and Chase than her. Every time she tried to talk about Violet with Finn, Finn asks about Hayden. She would tell him if she knew where Hayden was. Then again, she did lie about Jake Doe. Maybe she shouldn’t be around other children, her children hate her. Why else would they ask Franco to help them instead of her? Everyone believes it was Lucky and Franco who raise her kids. She knew that why Drew fought so hard for Jake. Laura only really want to see Aiden.

Now, Nikolas is using her for what? Elizabeth knew Ava was using her and Nikolas is using Franco. Elizabeth doesn’t understand why Franco was so smug about this matter.

Elizabeth still doesn’t understand why Jason hasn’t put any guards on Jake yet. Renault already kidnapped Cameron and Trina. She is so angry at Drew for claiming Jake and Sam for telling everyone that Jake was Jason after Jake’s kidnapping in 2011. Wiley’s kidnapping is bringing up a bad memory of Jake’s three kidnappings, Cameron’s two kidnappings, and Aiden’s kidnapping. She is wondering if Sam is thinking about how she played a part in Jake’s first kidnapping.

Elizabeth’s wish that her Grams was in town, but she went to see Tommy. Sometimes, Elizabeth thinks her Grams likes Tommy more than the rest of them because that was her blood. Elizabeth is wondering where she went wrong.

Cameron comes down the stairs to see his mom just sitting on the couch. Cameron knew something was wrong. “Mom, are you okay?”

Her first-born had seven different father figures in his life. “Have you ever resent me? Have you ever resent Zander, Ric, Lucky, Jason, Nikolas, A.J., or Drew?”

Cameron was at a disbelief that his mother was asking him this. “Mom, I could never resent you or Daddy Zander. Daddy Zander is dead for one and I never met him. Uncle Ric… Yeah, he has done some awful things to people in this town, but wasn’t it as bad as other people. As for Lucky, mom… he wasn’t a good dad. When he was with Sam and Maxie, they weren’t nice to us. When he was with Siobhan, he forgot about us… I always blamed him for Jake’s third kidnapping on him. We were supposed to be with him! Then he left because of what? You, but he had two kids wanting him. Uncle Nikolas is just like Uncle Ric. I can’t be angry with AJ because he needed help. Drew is the worst of all. He claims nothing will make him not be in Aiden and my life, but he just left! He only wanted Jake, just like Franco. Uncle Jason… He didn’t do anything. But he didn’t stay. Why didn’t he stay?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I realize my abandonment issues rub off on you three. Maybe, it’s time for all four of us to go to therapy,” Elizabeth said.

Before Cameron could respond, Elizabeth’s phone rang. “Hello, Tommy what are you two doing in Colorado? What! Okay, I will get the kids and we are there tomorrow night. Okay bye,”

“Mom, what going on?” Jake said as he and Aiden walks downstairs.

“Grams was having a fever, shortness of breath, persistent fatigue, and itchy skin and it turned out that she has lymphoma. She had it before,” Elizabeth said.

“She has cancer. Do you think Violet will come with us?” Aiden said.

“Yes. I will tell Finn that Violet’s great-grandmother is sick and she doesn’t have much time. My dad has brought tickets for Violet, Aiden, Cameron, Jake, and me. We leave tomorrow afternoon.” Elizabeth said.

“What about Franco?” Jake asked.

“He wasn’t invited,”

Elizabeth told the boys to go and pack while she calls Finn. She told him what was going on, how her Grams doesn’t have much time and she just wants all her great-grandchildren with her. Finn was reluctant to let Violet go with them, but understood he had to let her go with them. Elizabeth then called the hospital to let them know she needs a leave of absence; however, they ask to see her in the morning. She called Lucky to inform him that they would be in Colorado. She called Nikolas to inform him about Aubrey and ask for him not to say anything just like Finn. She tried to get hold of Jason about Jake. But he wasn’t picking up.

“Hi, Jason… It’s Elizabeth… Grams is very sick, and she asked for the boys, Violet, and me to come see her. I don’t know when we will be back. Just call me and we can set up a time for you to talk to Jake.” Elizabeth said in her message.

She went up to their room. She quietly packs her things. She knew she should tell Franco… But she has been thinking about Manny Ruiz. He had a brain tumour and he still was a sociopath. Maybe, Franco is the same. Franco did help Nina kidnap a baby, humiliate Carly in front of Josslyn when she was nine and bury Heather alive. This time away Elizabeth will move on with Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, Ric, and Franco. When she comes back, she is ready to deal with Port Charles.

The following morning, Elizabeth took the boys to Kelly’s for breakfast then to school where she told the school the boys will not be coming back until eight weeks then ask to remove Franco as a guardian and no one was allowed to take them out. After dropping of her boys, she stops by the hospital to get her check and talk to the board.

“Mrs. Baldwin, it nice to finally meet you. I have met your ex-fiancé, Jason Morgan. What a nice man…” Cyrus Renault said.

Elizabeth froze for a moment. No one knew Elizabeth and Jason were engaged. Jason told her so. “Mr. Renault, I would say it was nice to meet you, but we both know I would be lying. Now, I am here to ask for time off to see my sick grandmother, you know the second-ever Head Nurse.”

“Well, this is awkward. We wanted to see you to tell you that you are fired from General Hospital. Before you asked. I look through your history. You have hit an employee Manny Ruiz with a fire extinguisher, you have slapped a volunteer Maxie Jones. You have performed an illegal surgery. You accidentally injected the wrong medication into a Siobhan Spencer’s IV. You stole drugs from General Hospital to help Lucky Spencer who is a drug-addicted. You have changed a Danny Morgan’s maternity test. You ran a DNA test without the consent of the parties. Lastly, you conspired to steal Ryan Chamberlain’s kidney. Why should we keep someone like you when we have many people who haven’t committed crimes? Many people have complained about you over the years and we can finally listen. Let’s see, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Siobhan Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Dr. Liesl Obrecht, Nikolas Cassadine, Sam McCall Morgan, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Dr. Britt Westbourne, Nurse Epiphany Johnson, Mac Scorpio, Lulu Spencer, Carly Corinthos, Sonny Corinthos, Courtney Matthew, Tracy Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine, Brook Lynn Quartermaine, Valentin Cassadine, Agent John McBain, Cruz Rodriguez, and Ellie Trout. We want to thank your family and you for everything you have done for the hospital.”

Elizabeth walks out of the room and she was upset to see the list of people being fired are people who are related to Sonny and Jason. Monica, Bobbie, Lucas, Ellie, and herself. She knew the things she has done will come back to bit her, but the complaints were the real reason the board had for her leaving. She paid for what she did expect with Ryan’s kidney. Elizabeth left the hospital to go to Anna’s house. She picks up Violet’s things and told Finn that Hayden called her this morning told her that she will be in Colorado. Finn wanted to go but Elizabeth informs him that its family only. Elizabeth subsequently told Anna that Heather Webber told the FBI that she was the one who set Steven up and Steven is no longer in prison. Elizabeth went by Jason’s place to see if he was there, he wasn’t. Elizabeth was annoyed. Getting to his office, Elizabeth knew what she had to do.

“Hello, Uncle.”

Martin Gray stopped. His niece, the same one who slams her door in his face when he first got to town. “Elizabeth? Darling! How wonderful to see you!”

“I’m good. Nice to see you ruin my life. Helping Valentin steal your namesake’s family company and make a drug lord my boss, well not anymore.” Elizabeth said.

“Oh right… I’m sorry?” 

“Want to make it up to me?”

Martin Gray is starting to regret agreeing to do this. Walking into Sonny’s living room, he notices Sam McCall (the woman who watch his namesake get kidnapped and hired someone to pull a gun on his two great-grandnephew and his niece), Jason Morgan (father of his namesake and love of his niece’s life), Diane Miller, Carly Corinthos, Sonny Corinthos, Willow Corinthos, and Michael Corinthos. “Ms. Miller, nice to see you, these are for you.”

Diane looks over the paperwork Mr. Gray brought. “Michael, this document is for Elizabeth to take back Jake’s voting proxy.”

“Why would Elizabeth do this?”

“Jacob Martin asked his mother to take back his voting proxy.”

Michael sign the paperwork after hearing Jake wanted it.

“Jason, here are the papers to terminate the adoption of Cameron Steven Webber. Here are the guardianship papers for Cameron Steven Webber and Aiden Hardy Spencer if something happened to Elizabeth Imogene Webber Baldwin. Here is the new custody agreement you both agree upon. Elizabeth has primary custody of Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber and you will pay child suppose as asked. Here is paperwork for Jacob Martin to have a different therapy. Elizabeth and the boys will be out of town for the next two months. Elizabeth is asking if there will be a guard for Jacob Martin, if there is… it would be Cody Smith or Marco Marner. Any questions? No good! I have a plane to catch.” Martin said.

Diane was about to ask Martin where he was going but got cut off by Sam. “You adopted Cameron! How could you? Why did you agree for Elizabeth to have full custody?”

Carly was on edge from yesterday, she was not having Sam yelling. “Sam, my daughter and grandson are upstairs sleeping. Shut up. Jason and Elizabeth do not need to tell you anything. Cameron is Elizabeth and Zander’s son. Ric and Jason had put claims on Cameron to help Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth had Jake. If something happened to her, Ric and Alexis were going to raise him. After Jake was born and after Lucky, Elizabeth asked me to make sure Jason take care of Cameron and Jake if something happened to her. Even with Aiden. After Jake’s ‘death’, Elizabeth made Ric again. Do you see what I am getting at? The father on her children’s birth certificate would get the children. Elizabeth probably believes Jason was the best choice. Now, Jason sign the paperwork, so Mr. Gray can leave.”

Jason wasn’t paying attention to the fight going on. He was just wondering why Elizabeth didn’t call him. “Why didn’t she call me about this? I would have wanted to see the boys before they left.”

“Mr. Morgan, my niece has tried to reach you since last night. She left you many messages. She went to your place and she couldn’t find you. As for seeing the boys… You have cancelled many scheduled times with Jacob Martin. Jacob Martin couldn’t even visit you at the hospital as he wasn’t on a list. My niece Elizabeth only knew what was going on as she works at the hospital. As for Cameron Steven, the last time he saw you was when you save him and that it. Lastly about Aiden Hardy, the last time you spoke to him was when he was two years old. You have no legal right to any of those three boys. My niece will call you when they reach for you to speak to Jacob Martin and then you can talk about Skype appointments and such.” Martin said.

The moment Martin Gray said, niece. All hell broke loose.

“Does she know what you did?”

“How could she not tell us?”

“How are you two related?”

“Why didn’t she warn Michael?”

The last one got to Martin before he left. “Ms. McCall, unlike you my niece is loyal to a fault. She didn’t know who I work for. She wasn’t happy when she found out. If my niece knew what Valentin was up to or Valentin came to her… She would have told the Quartermaine. She is loyal to the Quartermaine not only because of Jason and Jake, but for her best friend Emily and her friend AJ. Edward and Lila were good friends to her grandparents. She wouldn’t sell out her child’s voting proxy for nothing. You, Ms. McCall, is a selfish manipulation, vixen, and hypocrite B****. I know all about your moments of weakness… All of them. You like to whine about how you were the victim or blamed others for your faults. Like yesterday when you saw Valentin. You just had to tell Nina that its Valentin’s fault that you sold your children shares. When in fact no one holds a gun to your head. You didn’t ask. Now Michael is your concern, where was this concern when you sold your shares.” Martin said. He walks out after this. He couldn’t believe this is what her niece had to put up too.

On her family private plane, Elizabeth was filling the boys and Martin about her history with the group Martin saw about two hours ago. They were aware of what she has done, but to hear what the others did was worst than what she did. 

Touching down on in her hometown, she notices a limo with a sign saying WEBBER-GRAY. 

Getting to the house, the whole Gray and Hardy-Webber family was there. Elizabeth and the kids ran to Aubrey and hug her. Jeff Webber explains his stepmother’s condition. Elizabeth went off on the family for not telling her that they were in Colorado. Sarah explained that Franco was told to tell her since she wasn’t home. Elizabeth and her family had it out all night about them leaving her at a friend's house instead of sending her to Port Charles. Making her feel like she was nothing. Not coming back when she was raped. Jake’s death to the later on the GH.

Martin was getting yell at from his baby sister Carolyn Gray Webber who believe he betrayed the family when working with Valentin who tried to kill a Webber (Nikolas) and took over Jake’s family company. Martin then reminds them of him being kicked out of the family for no reason, to which his twin Remy Reed Gray argues that he didn’t want anything to do with the family business. He was happy running their mother law firm until one day he left. At the end of the night, they all were in a better place. Elizabeth then explains that she needs help. Explaining what was going on, the family came up with a plan.

“Auntie Bits, here is Getting Over Garrett Delaney by Abby McDonald. I know it’s a teen book, but I think you need it.” Her second cousin/goddaughter Lola May Bryan-Nylander said.

“Lola is right, Bits. You need all the help.” Her cousin Elijah Reed Gray-Matthew.

“We will start in the morning,” Hayden said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's Family Tree  
> Parents:   
> Dr. Jeffrey Steven Webber  
> Dr. Carolyn Leia Gray Webber   
> Guardian:  
> Aubrey March Hardy  
> Children:   
> Baby Lansing (Dead)  
> Cameron Steven Smith-Webber  
> Baby Jacks-Webber (Dead)  
> Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber  
> Aiden Hardy Morgan-Webber  
> Full Siblings:   
> Dr. Sarah Aubrey Webber  
> Half Siblings:   
> Dr. Steven Lars Webber (Paternal)   
> Hayden Rachel Barnes (Rachel Berlin- Birth Name) (Paternal)  
> Nieces and Nephews:   
> Violet Rachel Finn   
> Godchildren:   
> Violet Rachel Finn  
> Lola May Bryan-Nylander  
> Grandparents:  
> Dr. Steven "Steve" Hardy (Dead)   
> Reed Martin Gray  
> Helene Imogene Webber (Dead)   
> Mary Poppy King-Gray  
> Step: Aubrey March Hardy (Nurse)  
> Legal: Lars Richard Webber (Dead)  
> Aunts & Uncle:   
> Dr. Richard "Rick" Webber Sr.(Dead)  
> Poppy Eva Bryan nee Gray  
> Terri Arnett Webber  
>  Martin King Gray  
> Remy Reed Gray  
> Astrid Alice Bank nee Gray  
> Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:  
> Dr. Thomas Steven "Tom" Hardy Sr.   
> In-Law Aunts & Uncles:  
> Dr. Lesley Webber   
> Victor Cassius Bryan  
> Virginia "Ginny" Blake   
> Clara Scarlet Gray nee King (Different Family)  
> Alf Zain Bank   
> In-Law Adoptive Aunts & Uncle:  
> Dr. Simone Ravelle Hardy   
> First Cousin:  
> Nurse Richard Webber Jr.   
> May Rose Kingston nee Bryan  
> Maia Elle Bryan  
> Elijah Reed Gray-Matthew  
> April Carol Marner nee Gray  
> Holden Remy Gray  
> Jay Mason Gray  
> Aria Zara Bank-Duff  
> Apollo Javier Bank  
> Adoptive First Cousin:  
> Dr. Thomas Steven Hardy Jr.   
> Michael "Mike" Blake Webber   
> Laura Webber (Spencer/Collin/Baldwin)   
> In-Law First Cousin:  
> Leon Ian Kingston  
> Axel Joseph Gray-Matthew  
> Theo Wyatt Marner  
> Milo Ares Duff  
> Keira Shay Banks nee Etten  
> Second Cousin:  
> Isaac Ian Kingston  
> Mabel Rose Kingston  
> Lola May Bryan-Nylander  
> Alma Mary Marner  
> Hugo Gray Marner  
> Adeline Esme Duff  
> Eleanor Leia Bank  
> Adar Etten Bank  
> Adoptive Second Cousin:   
> Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrosovich Cassadine   
> Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer (Cop)  
> Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer   
> Nia Eliza Gray-Matthew  
> Adoptive Third Cousin:  
> Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine  
> Rocco Falconeri  
> Charlotte Cassadine


	2. Chapter 1: Total Detox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maid of Honour: Elizabeth Webber  
> Best Man: Stone Cates Jr.   
> Ring-Bear: Liam McBain   
> Flower Girl: Violet Finn   
> Pairs for the Wedding Party:  
> Hayden & Patrick   
> Terry & Cameron  
> Robin & John   
> Saria & Leo   
> Gia & Alec   
> Maia & Mac  
> Brenda & Steven  
> April & Tom

The next morning, Elizabeth had Jason demanding her to explain herself. Jason and she had it out about their past and what was going on.

“How can I trust you when you never put me first? You love to blame me, but it was you who the problem! I mean why couldn’t you be like Sam?”

Elizabeth was going to respond until Steven took the phone and starting to talk to Jason. Steven found out that it was Danny who got rid of Elizabeth’s and Jake’s messages and it was him who remove Jake, Cameron, Aiden, and Elizabeth from the list of people who are allowed to see Jason. Jake came into the room after his first appointment with his new therapist to ask to speak with Jason.

“Hey, Jake!” Jason said in the video chat.

Jake could see his father was with his **real** family. Sam, Scout, Danny, Carly, Joss, Sonny, Michael, Willow, Wiley, Donna, and Dev. This was one of the things he talks about in his session. Cameron and Aiden did as well in theirs.

The family therapy the four of them did talk about making sure they had Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs. All of them had physiological needs such as food, water, warmth, and rest. They finally got the second part with safety needs since his ‘father’ finally got them guards who came with them and putting in a new security system in their new-old house. The one they lived in before he burned it down. They had basic needs down. Now they need to work on psychological and self-fulfillment needs.

Cameron has found his family and friends. He knew now who real friends are and Trina, Dev, and Josslyn wasn’t it. Aiden and Jake realize to do the same they had to face their father.

“I had my therapy today. Art, group, family, and individual therapies. Art went well as I drew out my emotions. Group therapy was harder than I thought because I realize that I only truly have my brothers and mother that I can count on. Family therapy was good. My brothers and I realize that our mother isn’t the problem. Our Fathers are. In individual therapy, I had to talk about my family and friends. I did. I did until my therapist told me I was listing my family. I wasn’t talking about them. She made me realize the reason I don’t have my psychological and self-fulfillment needs wasn’t because of my home situation. It was because I have a _mentality that the family and friends are not there to stay_. I mean look at Uncle Drew. He was super involved in my brothers and my life until he wasn’t. Mom might have been okay playing last place in your life because she is a selfless person and she understands your job, but I can’t. I was tortured and damaged because of Helena. I will not go through that with you. I am tired of hearing how my mother wrong you. I heard it from Sam and her sisters. I heard it from Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos. I heard it from Grandmother Monica and enough is enough. I will not have people in my life who cannot respect my mother. I know how you treated your mother, but I will not treat my mother that way. Grandfather Alan and Great-Grandmother Lila would be disgust on how you turn out as a father. You are the second-worst father I have ever had. Lucky Spencer is first on that list. I don’t think this is a healthy relationship we can have if I am not a priority for you. You too busy playing daddy to Scout than to be an actual father to me. I got it that you hate Franco, but isn’t the same for mom with Sam. The woman who torments me since I was in my mother’s stomach. No, because my mother has to be the bad guy while Sam is some kind of F*** saint. I am tired of this. If you want to make this work. You need help. We have to go through therapy together and I do not have to be around the people in your life. I will give you three days to think about this. This is not goodbye. Mom said you both never say goodbye so… See you later.”

Jake ended the video call. Turning to his mother, “You are worth more than someone punching bag. I never want you to just sit there and take the abuse from them. You are the best mother Aiden, Cameron, and I could ever have.”

Aiden and Cameron came in to let their mother know that they had a chat with Lucky that ending in the same way as Jake did. They echo the same message that Jake said.

Elizabeth realize when she was telling her therapist about her morning that her children were right. She doesn’t need or deserve the abuse she dealt with since she came to Port Charles. Elizabeth did paint all that afternoon to dinner about her emotions about the last 23 years. It was dark and light at the same time.

Sarah called Nikolas to let him know that he and Laura, Lulu should come down now to Colorado for the weekend with Ava, Dustin, and the kids, and bring Elizabeth and the boys’ things. Martin was busy working on a way to get an annulment for Elizabeth. He first did a DNA test on all three of them. Jake and Cameron were what we expected. Aiden was a surprise. With the research the family did on Franco, they knew now Franco knew Aiden was Elizabeth and Jason. Martin made the same custody agreement that Jake had. He explains at dinner what he found. No one was surprised, but they were happy that Aiden is a Webber-Hardy-Gray-Quartermaine-Morgan than Spencer. Elizabeth and Martin video chat Diane, Lucky, and Jason that evening and told them what they found. Diane and Jason knew that they were telling the truth after this morning. Aiden got on the video chat and echo what Jake said. Elizabeth then said she wasn’t going to apologize for the boys. Told Jason and Lucky that they are 17,15, and soon to be 10 years old, they have the right to feel however they want.

In the formal living, Sarah, Hayden, Elizabeth, May (cousin), Leon (Husband of May), Jagger, Gina (Cates), Maia (cousin), Steven, Tommy, Rick, Mike, Elijah (cousin/Son of Martin), Axel (Husband of Elijah), April (cousin/ daughter of Martin), Theo (April’s Husband), Holden (Cousin), Jay (Cousin), Aria (cousin), Ares (Aria’s husband), Apollo (Cousin), and Keira (wife of Apollo) sat and drinking wine.

“We need to start wedding planning… You have a month to get it done. Let’s start with the wedding party.” Apollo said.

“Maid of Honour?” Keira said. She was an event planner and was planning this wedding.

“Lizzie”

“Aww, Sar-bear!”

“Best Man?”

“Stone”

“Bridesmaids?”

“Hayden, Terry, Robin, Saria, Gia, Brenda, April, and Maia.”

“So, Hayden, Terry, Gia, April, and Maia are your choices and Brenda and Saria are his. And Robin is both?”

“Yes”

“Groomsmen?”

“John McBain, Alec, Leo, Patrick, Mac, Tom R. Steven, and Cameron.”

“John, Leo, Patrick, Mac, Alec, and Tom R. are yours and Steven and Cameron are Sarah’s’?”

“Yes.”

“Ring Bear and Flower girl?”

“Liam McBain and Violet,”

“Okay, we have almost everything done except for the dresses and suits,” Maia said.

“Tomorrow, we can do that and with Brenda coming in… We will get it done.” Jagger said.

Elizabeth woke up with her boys all snuggling up to her. Cameron on her right, Jake on her left, and Aiden is laying on her stomach. Elizabeth took a picture of this on her phone and went on Instagram account that the boys made her. Posting the picture with the caption:

@Lizzie_I.W. ~ Best thing being a mom is this! ❤️~

On her Twitter, she tweets @Lizzie_I.W. Waking up with my boys snuggling with me. #momlife.

The family of four came down to breakfast to see that Brenda, Alec, and Julia Barrett was here. Brenda knew who Elizabeth Webber was and she loves that this will piss off Jason.

“Hey, guys! I hope you don’t mind. I brought a few more people.” Brenda said.

Outcomes John McBain, Natalie, Liam, Skye, Lila-Rae, Matt, Robin, Patrick, Little Noah, Emma, Gia, Saria, Leo, Aliya (Saria & Leo’s daughter), Terry, Tom R., and Keesha Ward. Elizabeth knew if she had a picture with Keesha, Robin, and Brenda… Everyone in Port Charles might lose it. She was thinking very hard about why she shouldn’t do it.

**Meanwhile in Port Charles two weeks later….**

Kristina and Molly sat on the couch listening to the family talk about who was going to Dr. Webber and Agent Cates’s wedding. It seems like everyone in Port Charles was invited. Molly was looking through Brenda’s Instagram page when she noticed she post to her story.

“Oh, My God!” Molly said.

Sam looked over to her sister, “What’s wrong?”

“Just watch this.” She got people to go on Brenda’s page and made them watch the story.

@BrendaBarrett_PC “Here I am with my good friend Sarah at her fitting.  
Sarah, how does it fit?

Amazing!

Look here who I found. Someone who used to hang out with Chole Morgan…

Miss. Lizzie Webber look at you!

‘Elizabeth was in a baby blue lace dress with nude underdress kneel length with 6 ins nude high heels. She was also wearing medium size diamond earring on with Michael Kors diamond watch on.’

Hi Brenda’s fans

What do you say about pool time? Let’s go!”

@BrendaBarrett_PC

Picture of Elizabeth in a Lace-Up Baby Pink Bandeau with Ladder Cut-Out Bikini set. Elizabeth also had short hair with brown balayage with her nails were pretty summer design.

Caption: Poolside with Lizzie-Bear. Welcome to IG Lizzie_I.W.! 💁🏻‍♀️💁🏼‍♀️👯‍♀️#whywasn’twefriendsinPC #momfriends #poolday

Jason was annoyed. Brenda did this on purpose that what Jason thought. His Elizabeth was on Instagram in a bikini because of Brenda.

Carly went on Muffin’s pages to see that she also has Twitter.

On Muffin’s page: A picture of her and the kids hugging in bed, Muffin on a horse, Muffin, and family with Mrs. Hardy. A picture she painted. Sarah, Elizabeth, Steven, and Hayden together. Elizabeth in Gold tie strap Black Dress. Muffin was living her best life. Muffin’s Twitter wasn’t boring.

Sam was upset to know that Elizabeth was rich and didn’t need anyone.

Josslyn, Dev, and Trina was showing them Cameron and Jake’s Snapchat stories.

Cameron had one with Elizabeth in dog ears. He also had one with Lila Rae Alcazar, their picture has a soft filter with Lila Rae kissing Cameron’s cheek.

Jake had a picture with Aiden making cookies with a woman they never seen before. Jake also had one with Emma with the teal/pink filter.

Ava and Nikolas walk down with Avery, they knew what the group was up to and they told Elizabeth about it.

“I see you found out about Elizabeth. It is nice that she is doing this total detox. You know out with the old and into the new. She got her marriage with Franco annulled. She and I are in a better place. Nikolas is still having a hard time with her family on both sides. Julian is joining us on our trip to see them tomorrow.” Ava said.

The group look at her. Wondering what is going on. “I mean, the family didn’t like me just because Sam is my niece and Sam is Nikolas’s cousin. Elizabeth and Jake’s artworks are amazing, and I am planning on asking them to put it in my gallery.”

“What this total detox?” Carly said.

“Elizabeth is getting rid of all the bad things in her life. She talks to you… Didn’t you notice anything different from her?”

“She was my Elizabeth from when I met her in 1998 and 1999,” Jason said.

Jason left after saying that and went to call her and the boys. He has been doing the work to get back into their lives. But at their speed.


	3. Chapter 2: Find the Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron, Alec, Isacc and Lila are 17 and in grade 11.  
> Trina, Dev, Mabel, Spencer, and Josslyn are 16 and in grade 10  
> Jake, Lola, Nia, and Emma are 15 and in grade 9  
> Stone Jr., Alma, and Hugo are 18 and in grade 12.  
> Aliya, Holden, Charlotte, and Aiden are 10 and in grade 4.  
> Jay and Adeline are 12 and in grade 7.  
> Eleanor is 14 and in grade 8.  
> Adar, Scout, and Violet are 3 and in pre-K.  
> Rocco, Danny, and Georgie are 8 and in grade 2.  
> Liam is 9 and in grade 3.  
> James and Wiley are 2.  
> Avery and Leo are 5 and in pre- K.

The wedding was in two weeks. Elizabeth and Sarah sat down to talk about who was coming. Their families had to remind them that anyone and everyone they knew must come. They were looking at the list for the Port Charles.

“Here is the list of people who are coming from PC,” Elizabeth said as she put down the list.

**Agent John ‘Jagger’ Cates & Dr. Sarah Helene Webber’s Wedding List:**

  * Brenda Barrett ~ Plus One is Julia Barrett - Alec Barrett (Jagger’s Friend)
  * Saria Batra & Leo Julian - Aliya Julian (Jagger’s Friends)
  * Mac Scorpio & Felicia Scorpio-Jones (Jagger’s secondary parents)
  * Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio-Drake – Emma & Noah Scorpio-Drake (For Stone and both of their friends)
  * Scott Baldwin ~ Plus One is Lucy Coe- Serena & Christina Baldwin & Franco Baldwin (For Karen and Baldwin’s Family)
  * Brook Lynn Quartermaine ~ Plus One is Lois Cerullo (Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Ned Quartermaine ~ Plus One is Olivia Quartermaine – Leo Falconeri (Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Hamilton Finn~ Plus One is Anna Devane (Finn is Hayden’s Baby Daddy)
  * Harrison Chase ~ Plus One is Sasha Gilmore (Violet’s uncle)
  * Jason Morgan ~ Plus One is Sam McCall – Danny Morgan & Scout Cain (Old Friend and Elizabeth’s Baby Daddy)
  * Bobbie Spencer ~ Plus One is Brando Corbin – Dev Corbin (Spencer’s Family)
  * Luke Spencer & Tracy Quartermaine - Dillon Quartermaine (Spencer & Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Lucas Jones ~ Plus One is Felix DuBois (Jones’s Family)
  * Lucky Spencer ~ Plus One is Anna Donely (Family- Second Cousin Adoptive)
  * Maya Ward ~ Plus One is Ethan Lovett (Ward-Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Lulu Spencer ~ Plus One is Dustin Philips – Rocco Falconeri & Charlotte Cassadine (Family- Second Cousin Adoptive)
  * Laura Webber-Collins & Dr. Kevin Collins (Family- Cousin Adoptive)
  * Michael & Willow Corinthos – Wiley Corinthos-Quartermaine (For A.J.)
  * Jax Jacks ~ Plus One is Nina Reeves – Josslyn Jacks (Family’s Friend)
  * Sonny & Carly Corinthos – Donna Corinthos (For Stone and Spencer’s Family)
  * Ric Lansing – Molly Lansing- Davis & TJ Ashford (Elizabeth’s Legal Baby Daddy)
  * Jordan & Curtis Ashford (Old work friend)
  * Julian Jerome ~ Plus One is Alexis Davis (Elizabeth’s friend)
  * Gia Campbell~ Plus One is Dr. Portia Robinson – Trina Robinson (For Tagger and Sarah’s friend)
  * Agent John McBain & Natalie Buchanan – Liam McBain (Jagger’s Friend)
  * Skye Chandler-Quartermaine – Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine (Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Monica Quartermaine (Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Naomi Dreyfus (Hayden’s Mother)
  * Nikolas & Ava Cassadine – Avery Jerome-Corinthos & Spencer Cassadine (Family- Second Cousin Adoptive)
  * Faith & Keesha Ward (Ward & Quartermaine’s Family)
  * Frisco Jones ~ Plus One is Robert Scorpio (Jones & Scorpio’s Family)
  * Maxie Jones ~ Plus One is Peter August – Georgie Spinelli & James West (Jones & Scorpio’s Family)
  * Damien Spinelli & Ellie Trout (Jones & Scorpio’s Family VIA Maxie Jones)
  * Anne Logan & Dr. Noah Drake - Dr. Matt Hunter & Jeremy Hewitt (Family and Drake’s Family)
  * Martin Grey ~ Plus One is Valentin Cassadine (Family)
  * Valerie Spencer ~ Plus One is Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Spencer’s Family)
  * Diane Miller ~ Plus One is Max Giambetti (Old friend of Elizabeth)
  * Terry Randolph (Friend)
  * Lesley Webber (Family)



“That is a lot of people from PC that we don’t like,” Sarah said.

“Well, Grandfather did say this is to show PC who we truly are,” Elizabeth said.

Everything is going well for the wedding. Elizabeth is worried about Sam being in the same house with everything she has done to the boys and her. In her therapy, she was supposed to ask for forgiveness and give forgiveness. She wrote letters, emails, and have phone calls; the only person she didn’t do it with a phone call was Sam. She would never do it in person because she didn’t want to hear ‘it was a moment of weakness’ or ‘but you kept Jason and Danny from me’.

“Hey, that Valentin man… didn’t he and Anna work together at WSB?”

“Yeah, I always thought that they like each other.”

Robin went into the formal dining room. Robin and Elizabeth haven’t chat since she came. Elizabeth isn’t sure if Robin was ever her real friend or was her friend because of Emily, Sarah, Patrick, and Jason. Elizabeth was doing that a lot lately. Who are her real friends or are they friends with her because of others? She was surprised that Julian is a true friend.

“I need to see Uncle Martin about that art deal,” Elizabeth said as she walks out of the room.

“When is she going to believe I am her friend?” Robin asked Sarah.

Martin Grey was in his element. Going over paperwork and making sure everything is legal and binding.

“Bits, come here and sign this art deal. Ms. Jerome was more than willing to pay you and Jake anything.”

“I’m sure. I’m just so thankful to know she is one of the reasons Jason got home from Russia.”

Elizabeth signs the document and make sure that there is a spot for Jason to sign Jake’s paperwork. “This is going to look good on his college admission.”

Elizabeth left her uncle to find her sons. Over these two weeks away from PC, it allowed her to parent her children the way she wanted too. The boys were doing much better and they said they learned a lot of themselves. Cameron was happy that he didn’t need a father, but he has been talking to Alexis Davis more. Julian brought up the idea about Alexis knowing a lot about the Lewis-Smith family. Jake and Aiden are getting to know Jason and it is going good after Jason stops bringing up Sam, Danny, and Scout. Jason has also been talking to Cameron as a godfather figurer than father. Cameron now calls him Uncle Jason while Jake and Aiden call him Dad. Elizabeth has spoken to Alexis and Jason. She asks Alexis to be Cameron’s new godmother and she accepted.

Jason and Elizabeth are in couple therapy to be better co-parents/friends. It didn’t fit Elizabeth detox from him, but she had to get over the anger and resentment she had with him. Jason had asked to come and visit, but Elizabeth told him to deal with his problems before coming to her home. Jason did ask about the godparents of the boys. Elizabeth told him that Cameron’s godparents were Emily and Nikolas, and now is Nikolas and Alexis. Jason and Elizabeth agree that Jake’s godparents are Sonny and Terry and Aiden’s godparents are Julian and Carly.

The family therapy was going well. The boys filled their belongingness and love needs, having an intimate relationship, and friends. Elizabeth is still getting there maybe in a week. The boys are working on filling the esteem needs of prestige and feeling accomplishment.

Elizabeth got the boys on horses as a family day. Cameron was amazing at it like Elizabeth. Jake was okay but wanted to be on the dirt bikes. Aiden was more interesting in feeding the horses than riding them. They take cooking lessons together. Doing more family things together than before. That’s where Elizabeth was going now to see her boys.

“What are you three up to?”

“We’re helping Cam with his classes for fall!” Aiden said.

Her baby is going into grade 12. Jake will be going to grade 10 and Aiden in grade 5.

“Well, what classes did you take before?”

“For Language Arts: English 55%, American Literature 64%, Creative Writing 76%. Mathematics: Integrated Math 55%, Geometry 65%, Trigonometry 75%. Social Studies: Geography 70%, American History 83%, Sociology 80%. Science: Life Science 70%, Biology 70%, Organic Chemistry 83%. Foreign Languages: French 70%. Performing Arts: Concert Band 87%. Visual Arts: Art History 80%. Physical Education: Health 86%, Physical Education 96%, Swimming 97%. Computer Studies and Information Technology: Media Studies 86%, Music Production 97%. Family and Consumer Science: Nutrition 85%, CPR 100%. Vocational Education: Driver Education 100%. AP Class: AP Art History 96%.” Cameron said.

“Okay, you have a lot of choices.”

“I was thinking AP Biology, AP French Language and Culture, Team Sports, AP Music Theory, Anthropology, AP Psychology, AP Statistics, and Debate,” Cameron said.

“Mm, sem.1: Ap Biology, Anthropology, AP Statistics, and Team Sports. Sem.2: AP French Language and Culture, AP Music Theory, AP Psychology, and Debate. This leaves you a lot of time to do your extracurricular activities and the part-time job at Julian and my new book café.” Elizabeth said.

“What teams and clubs are you joining?” Aiden asked.

“Baseball, soccer, martial arts, hockey, mock trial, jazz band, model united nations, and I’m going to be the next VP for student government. My best friend Wyatt is the president. I’m going to start volunteering at the hospital when Renault is gone. I am part of the best buddies and in the gay-straight alliance.” Cameron said. Aiden told them that he is into girls, but love that the family will support him no matter what.

“Baby, you going to be very busy. Are you sure you can handle it? I don’t want you overdoing it.”

“I can mom. Let’s get ready for that party grandfather is throwing.”

**Meanwhile in Port Charles….**

Jason Morgan signs up for that picture app. Instagram to see what Elizabeth was up to. He has been going to therapy too since his sons told him too. He doesn’t want to believe that he has problems, but he does. Kevin has been great with him. He understands now that he was a social construct. Drew was Jason Quartermaine, but with his memory. He wants that. He never said it before, but he wanted that. He is getting tired of being someone he isn’t anymore with Sam, Sonny, and Carly. It helps that he got back his memory from Jason Q’s.

Sam and he has been fighting more since Danny told him what he did to Elizabeth and Jake. Sam keeps saying ‘Jake did try to kill me’ or ‘he just wanted to make sure you aren’t leaving.’ Ned told him what Monica has been saying around the kids and he got upset again. This is what Cameron, Jake, and Aiden have been telling him. He is a hypocrite and the people around him are hypocrites as well. Elizabeth had to remind him that Ava saves his life and brought him home. Why was he rude to her? Why isn’t he speaking up about the way they treat Ava in front of Avery.

Jason knew he had to make changes, but first, he needs to make things right here in Port Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron’s godparents: Nikolas Cassadine and Alexis Davis (Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine before I think it was them)  
> Jake’s godparents: Sonny Corinthos and Terry Randolph (Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine before)  
> Aiden’s godparents: Julian Jerome and Carly Corinthos (I pick both since it was never said)  
> Violet's godparents: Elizabeth Webber and Harrison Chase (I pick both since it was never said)  
> Danny's godparents: Damian Spinelli and Molly Lansing-Davis (I pick Molly)  
> Scout's godparents: Sonny and Carly Corinthos


	4. Chapter 3: Don’t Go It Alone

One week ago and the people of Port Charles will be coming. Elizabeth made it back to Port Charles for a few days last week when Mike passed away. Jason offers her to stay at his old place, but Elizabeth stayed with Julian for a few days. Elizabeth set up a pop-up art show with Ava where some of her and Jake’s artwork sold out. Elizabeth got her old studio ready and her new home ready. Julian brought Drake’s old house and now they are living in the same street. Julian and Elizabeth got their café up and running after three weeks. 

  
Charlie’s Pub got a makeover with Julian going into business with Olivia. They put the Pub in Leo’s name. Olivia told Julian that she added Jerome to Leo last name. Julian came clean to Jordan about everything. Since Julian got a deal he isn’t going to jail. Lucas was going off on Julian when Elizabeth put him in his place; reminding him who his brother-in-law is, and sister is. Lucas didn’t say anything to the pair until the day they left saying he was sorry. Julian, Leo, and Lucas now have Saturday as Father-Sons time. Leo spends every other week with Julian.

  
Elizabeth and Jason had got together and had it out about their children and their past. Jason told her about what he has been doing. Jason told her that he is working with Ric to get back the family’s company and getting him out of the business. He told her that he is looking into a shop to fix up bikes. Jason told her that he told Sam that the children need to go to therapy after everything that happened. He also told her that Sam has been telling Scout to call him dad when he told Scout that he is her uncle. Sam and Jason have been fighting still after Jason told her that Brando is clean. Sam is still going after him. Sam went after Brando in public and revealed that Brando and Molly had a one-night stand. Molly isn’t speaking to Sam and Kristian isn’t as well from before. Davis’s family isn’t one at the moment. 

  
Julian told her that Alexis called him when she was about to drink. Julian had Alexis stay with him in Ava’s place. They are slowly getting close to each other. They spend a lot of time with their grandchildren and Leo. T.J. and Molly broke up. Kristian and Molly are living with each other. Kristian went back to school to finish her degree in PR. Jason has been living in Elizabeth’s Studio when it gets too much. Nina and Jax found out that Nelle was her daughter. Chase and Brook Lynn have been getting closer. Sasha is still doing drugs. Britt came back into town and got Brad out from jail. Valentin and Anna are getting closer and Finn is getting worried. Portia told her that her feeling for Curtis is still there. Elizabeth told Portia not to do anything to hurt Jordan.   
Spinelli and Maxie are not talking and now in a court case for their daughter. Peter and Maxie got married to help her case. Lulu and Valentin are getting along better. Valentin fired all Quartermaine family from ELQ. T.J. and Brando are still friends and Molly and T.J. are friends but none of them are dating anyone. Valerie and Kristian finally talk about the kiss and realize that they are better friends. Robert and Olivia came back from their trip and Robert realizes that he oversteps on Olivia and Ned’s relationship. Ned and Olivia are still having problems and with Lois back in town; they are not on the same page. Monica is regretting helping Carly since she lost her job. 

  
Bobbie throws herself into Kelly’s and making it great again. Nikolas and Ava are trying to date while married to each other. Franco has been trying to get Ava to leave Nikolas. Nikolas help Ava get full custody of Avery. Avery is very happy living full time with Ava and Nikolas. Avery calls Nikolas; Bubs. Michael found out that Chase and Sasha lie to them, he didn’t tell Willow. Nina told Ava that she believes that Willow has an unhealthy relationship with Wiley. Nina believes that Willow never properly grieved for her son. Felica asked Jason and Elizabeth if they were okay with her changing the Floating Rib to Jake’s again. Both agreed. 

  
Joss is upset that Cameron was ignoring him. Trina understands why Cameron step back from her. Cameron explains his mother got into a relationship right after her rape and it became toxic. Dev and Brando are bonding which worried Carly and Sonny. Leo and Avery had many playdates and Olivia and Ava are friends now. Olivia and Alexis are getting close again. Ned and Alexis are friends again and be leaning on each other. 

  
Kristian and Brook Lynn are acting like sisters again from when Kristian was baby. Lucy has been trying to make it up to everyone and has been getting close to Kevin. Laura and Scotty are working together about the hospital and everyone can see that they still love each other. Dustin realizes that Lulu is still in love with Dante after finding out that Dante can leave in 5 weeks. Lucas has been leaning on Felix. Sam is still Sam.

  
“And that how my visit to PC went…” Elizabeth told her family.

Both sides of her family ask her how it went, and she told them that it was the longest four days of her life. 

“Man, that’s a lot. How is the hospital?” Steven said. 

“After this wedding, we may need to step in,” Elizabeth said. 

  
Laura and Scotty are working on the Hardy-Webber getting back the hospital after it was stolen from them. 

  
The next day, Elizabeth got ready for a day out with her squad. She has found her only friends. Some are her family, but it was a given. She loves them and they love her. 

  
Patrick, Natalie, Gina, Saria, Leo, Terry, Brenda, Matt, Skye, Gia, and Julian were her non-family friends and Sarah, Jagger, Hayden, Steven, Tommy, Rick, Mike, Elijah, Romeo, April, Jay, Holden, and Maia were her family – friends. She was thankful that most of them are coming back home with her. 

  
“So, are you ready to face PC? I know that you went back for those four days, but this is different.” Gia said. 

  
“I am ready.”

  
“Are you ready Gia to take over the job as ADA?” Sarah asked. 

  
“Yes, with Robert and me Renault won’t know what hit him.” 

  
“I can’t wait to work with your family and the Drake-Hunter-Scorpio’s family at GH!” Terry said. 

  
“Saria and I can’t wait to go back to GH. We are bringing Kelly and Lainey and my brother with us.” Leo said. 

  
“Brenda and I are rebooting Chole Morgan’s design. When Jason gets the family’s company back.” Skye said.

  
“I wonder where is grandfather... He said that he needs to pick something up and it’s out of the country…” Maia said. 

  
“If it’s a way to get rid of Peter August then I don’t care where he is.” Hayden and Elizabeth said. 

  
“I can’t believe Anna trusts him,” Patrick said. 

  
“That’s family bro… You can’t choose your family.” Matt said. 

  
“By the way, Brenda did you have to post that picture of Keesha, Robin, you, and me?” Elizabeth asked. 

  
“Did it drive him crazy?” Brenda said smiling. 

  
“Yes,”

  
“Then yes,”

Elizabeth realizes that she had her belongingness and love needs filling and she has her esteem needs filling as well as her sons. They had their basic and psychological needs filled. Now, they need to fill their self-fulfillment needs and to do that they need to face the people of Port Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's Squad:  
> Patrick  
> Natalie  
> Elijah  
> Sarah  
> Gina  
> Steven  
> Romeo  
> Hayden  
> Saria  
> Tommy  
> April  
> Terry  
> Leo  
> Rick  
> Jay  
> Brenda  
> Skye  
> Mike  
> Holden  
> Matt  
> Julian  
> Gia  
> Maia  
> Jagger  
> Honour Members:  
> Ric  
> Jason  
> Nikolas  
> Alexis  
> Ava  
> Bobbie  
> Larua  
> Juan  
> Jax  
> Robin  
> Lucas  
> Olivia  
> Anna  
> Finn  
> Felica


	5. Chapter 4: Redraw the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules came from 42 Rules for Modern Life By AJ Jacob

Elizabeth was running around the house making sure everything was good for the people of Port Charles. She won’t be there.

When the group from PC, step foot in the Grey’s Manor, they realize that they were in trouble when they had Martin Grey and a woman they never met.

“Ah, welcome to my home! As you can see there are handing you out packages for this week. If you are allowed after this week you may keep what we give you. Please allow our staff to take your stuff and please grab your badges. This is my older sister and lady of the house as our parents are not home. I am the man of this house. She will explain your badges.”

“We had security issues a few years ago and we got it fixes. This is for the safety of our family. If you have purple that means your family and you have access to everywhere which is 30. Yellow is an extended family and access up to 25. Red is family-friends and access up to 20. Orange is close friends and ex-partners who has children with someone from the family and access up to 15. Green is for friends and access up to 10. Blue is for business and access up to 5. White is for staff and they have access up to 30. Black is for wedding guests and they have up to 24. Marty has the list of who part of what group with the badges. There are extra on some of your badges because of who you are, or they are least access again depending on who you are.”

“Like me, Dr. Terry Randolph has purple.

Ms. Naomi Dreyfus, Mr. Ric Lansing, Mr. Jason Morgan, and Dr. Hamilton Finn have orange access; however, it also has purple access to some rooms since they have children with a member of this family.

Red is Ms. Brenda and Julia Barrett and Mr. Alex Barrett, along with Drs. Saria Batra and Leo Julian with their daughter Miss. Aliya Julian.

Yellow team is Det. Mac Scorpio, Mrs. Felicia Scorpio-Jones, Mr. Daniel Morgan, Mr. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., Ms. Lesley Lu Spencer, Mr. Rocco Falconeri, Miss. Charlotte Cassadine, Mayor Laura Webber-Collins, Dr. Kevin Collins, Ms. Molly Lansing-Davis, Prince Nikolas Cassadine, Mrs. Ava Jerome-Cassadine, Miss. Avery Jerome-Corinthos, Prince Spencer Cassadine, Nurse Anne Logan, Mr. Jeremy Hewitt, and Dr. Lesley Webber.

Orange team without the four I said before don’t count. The team is Mr. Valentin Cassadine, Dr. Noah Drake, Dr. Matt Hunter, Dr. Patrick Drake, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Ms. Emma Scorpio-Drake, and Mr. Noah Scorpio-Drake.

The green team is Dr. Lucas Jones, Nurse Felix DuBois, Mr. Julian Jerome, Ms. Alexis Davis, Ms. Gia Campbell, Agent John McBain, Ms. Natalie Buchanan, and Mr. Liam McBain.

There is a blue team with some access to black access but not all. The team is Ms. Sam McCall, Ms. Maxie Jones, Mr. Peter August, Mr. Damien Spinelli, Ms. Ellie Trout, and Mr. Franco Baldwin.

Ms. Devane, you are on the black team, but you have access as an orange member.

Lastly, the black team is Ms. Diane Miler, Mr. Max Giambetti, Det. Valerie Spencer, Ms. Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Miss. Georgie Spinelli, Mr. James West, Agent Frisco Jones, Mr. Robert Scorpio, Ms. Faith Ward, Ms. Keesha Ward, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Ms. Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Ms. Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine, Dr. Portia Robinson, Ms. Trina Robinson, Commissioner Jordan Ashford, Mr. Curtis Ashford, Dr. TJ Ashford, Mr. Sonny Corinthos, Mrs. Carly Corinthos, Miss. Donna Corinthos, Mr. Jax Jacks, Ms. Nina Reeves, Ms. Josslyn Jacks, Mr. Michael Corinthos, Mrs. Willow Corinthos, Mr. Wiley Corinthos-Quartermaine, Mr. Dustin Philips, Dr. Maya Ward, Mr. Ethan Lovett, Agent Anna Donely, Mr. Luke Spencer, Mrs. Tracy Quartermaine, Mr. Dillon Quartermaine, Nurse Bobbie Spencer, Mr. Brando Corbin, Mr. Dev Corbin, Miss. Emily Cain, Det. Harrison Chase, Ms. Sasha Gilmore, Ms. Anna Devane, Mr. Ned Quartermaine, Mrs. Olivia Quartermaine, Mr. Leo Falconeri-Jerome, Ms. Lois Cerullo, Ms. Brook Lynn Quartermaine, Mr. Scott Baldwin, Ms. Lucy Coe, Dr. Serena Baldwin, and Ms. Christina Baldwin. My brother will explain why some of you are here.”

“Some of you are here because of AJ and Stone. Many are here because of the family you are part of. Others are plus ones.”

“There are rules here and you can turn to page 6.”

Rules of the Manor 

  1. If you have a gun, we need the information, and put it in the box we provided.
  2. Don’t disrespect any member of the manor including other guests and staff.
  3. If you grab a book from the library, please use a bookmark. Don’t use it as a doorstop (We have if you need), booster seat, coaster, or makeshift desk. Also, please don’t bend the pages. You can photocopy pages if you need them.
  4. If you borrowed anything, please sign it out.
  5. Please let the staff do their jobs if you have questions or do something asked.
  6. Please put the toilet paper roll properly.
  7. If you are sick, please let a staff member know. Sneeze into a tissue or your arm.
  8. Please have your room neat and pack your suitcase away.
  9. If you are hungry or need something to drink, ask for it and it will be brought to you. Side note: Teatime is at 3 pm in the Sunroom and you are welcome to join.
  10. Please open a bottle of champagne properly or ask someone to do it.
  11. Ladies use the proper way to get out of a car, press will be here.
  12. Use a proper handshake.
  13. If you use an umbrella, dry it out the right way.
  14. If you are out at a party or her and you came with someone then leave with the same one. If you didn’t come with someone, don’t leave with someone.
  15. No One-Nightstand
  16. Please kept the PDA to little or none, since we have a lot of children running around.
  17. If we ask for you to wear something, please do. Examples: Tie and pantyhose.
  18. If you cannot make a bed, leave the clip on the door, so someone can make it.
  19. Men, either clean shave or properly take care of the hair.
  20. If you don’t know how to use a utensil or know which one to use, ask a staff member.
  21. If you break or lose something, you will have to pay us back.
  22. Respect the rules and boundaries that are set up.
  23. Have fun!



“You will turn to page 8; these are Elizabeth’s Rules for you all to follow. This is her sister’s wedding and she doesn’t want anything to go wrong.”

Elizabeth’s Rules 

  * Sam and Maxie are not allowed in the manor unless Abraham and Athena are with them.
  * Sam is not allowed to be alone with Cameron Steven Smith-Webber, Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber, and Aiden Hardy Morgan-Webber.
  * No one is allowed in Elizabeth’s room.
  * Franco, Lucky, Ric, Nikolas, and Jason, Elizabeth will choose if she wants to see you or ask someone if Elizabeth is up to see you.
  * When the kids are doing their work, you are not allowed near them.
  * Watch what you say around the house.
  * It’s Elizabeth’s choice.



“Now, any questions?”

“Why is she singling out Maxie and me?” Sam asked.

“Her therapy is making her make a list of people she doesn’t want to be around and you two are on the list. Elizabeth does not need to see Samantha for her sons to get to know Daniel and Emily. Please get used to us using your full name.”

“Can Ric, Jason, and I see the kids after this?” Finn asked.

“Yes, that leads us to where you be staying.”

“There are six places that will be home to you. On page 3.”

Houses

**Manor:**

Grey’s family, Hardy-Webber Family, Dr. Terry Randolph, Jason Morgan (Only you.), Naomi Dreyfus, Ric Lansing, Dr. Hamilton Finn, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., Lesley Lu Spencer, Rocco Falconeri, Charlotte Cassadine, Dustin Philips, Mayor Laura Webber-Collins, Dr. Kevin Collins, Prince Nikolas Cassadine, Ava Jerome-Cassadine, Avery Jerome-Corinthos, Prince Spencer Cassadine, Nurse Anne Logan, Jeremy Hewitt, and Dr. Lesley Webber. Valentin Cassadine, Dr. Noah Drake, Dr. Matt Hunter, and Anna Devane. Julian Jerome & Alexis Davis. Agent Anna Donely.

**Lodge:**

Family-Friends of the Grey’s Family

**Cottage:**

Brenda and Julia Barrett and Alex Barrett, along with Drs. Saria Batra and Leo Julian, Aliya Julian. Det. Mac Scorpio, Felicia Scorpio-Jones, Dr. Patrick Drake, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Emma Scorpio-Drake, and Noah Scorpio-Drake, Agent Frisco Jones, Robert Scorpio.

**Bungalow:**

Dr. Lucas Jones, Nurse Felix DuBois, Franco Baldwin. Scott Baldwin, Lucy Coe, Dr. Serena Baldwin, and Christina Baldwin Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Donna Corinthos, Jax Jacks, Nina Reeves, Josslyn Jacks, Michael Corinthos, Willow Corinthos, Wiley Corinthos-Quartermaine, Dr. Maya Ward, Ethan Lovett, Luke Spencer, Tracy Quartermaine, Dillon Quartermaine, Nurse Bobbie Spencer, Brando Corbin, Dev Corbin.

**Retreat:**

Gia Campbell, Diane Miler, Max Giambetti, Det. Valerie Spencer, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Dr. Portia Robinson, Trina Robinson, Commissioner Jordan Ashford, Curtis Ashford, Dr. TJ Ashford & Molly Lansing-Davis.

**Mansion:**

Agent John McBain, Natalie Buchanan, and Liam McBain, Sam McCall, Maxie Jones, Peter August, Damien Spinelli, Ellie Trout, Georgie Spinelli, James West, Faith Ward, Keesha Ward, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Lila-Rae Alcazar-Quartermaine, Ned Quartermaine, Olivia Quartermaine, Leo Falconeri-Jerome, Lois Cerullo, Brook Lynn Quartermaine, Emily Cain, Det. Harrison Chase, Sasha Gilmore.

“Now, the week of the wedding schedule is here on page 2.”

Week of the Wedding 

**Sunday:** Welcome Breakfast & Dinner Party

 **Monday:** Luncheon with the Guest of Honour Sarah and Jagger

 **Tuesday:** Bridal Party Lunch & Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

 **Wednesday:** Walk Through

 **Thursday:** Rehearsed Dinner

 **Friday:** Wedding

 **Saturday:** Goodbye Party

“Now, any last questions?” Poppy asked.

“Where is Elizabeth?” Lucky asked.

“Oh, she at the stables. She is teaching Violet to ride as Hayden is racing with Sarah and Maia.”

“Can we know the member of the family?” Mac asked.

“Well, our parents are Reed Martin Grey and Mary Poppy King-Grey. I am the oldest. Poppy Eva Bryan nee Grey. I am a judge. My husband is Victor Cassius Bryan who is CEO of Bryan In. Our oldest child is May Rose Kingston nee Bryan and she is a web developer. May is married to Leon Ian Kingston who is COO of Smaller. They gave me my first and second grandchildren, Isaac Ian and Mabel Rose Kingston. My youngest is Maia Elle Bryan and she has a daughter Lola May Bryan-Nylander who father we don’t talk about and Lola is Elizabeth’s goddaughter. Maia is in marketing manager.”

“Well, you all know that I’m Martin King Grey. My ex-wife isn’t going to be here. I have two children. My first-born Elijah Reed Grey-Matthew who is a project manager and he is married to Axel Joseph. They have a daughter named Nia Eliza Grey-Matthew and yes, they name her after Lizzie. My youngest is April Carol Marner nee Grey, and I did name her after my sister Carolyn. April is a human resource manager and is married to Theo Wyatt Marner who is a software developer. They have twins named Alma Mary and Hugo Grey Marner.

I am a twin. My twin named is Remy Reed Grey and he is CEO of our family business. He is married to Clara Scarlet Grey nee King and that is a different Kings family. Clara is our COO of the family business. They have two children, Holden Remy and Jay Mason Grey.”

“You all know Carolyn’s family. Our youngest member is our sister Astrid Alice Bank nee Grey who is a senior executive. Astrid is married to Alf Zain Bank who is Pharmaceuticals. They have two children. Aria Zara Bank-Duff is the oldest of the two and she is a bank manager. She is with her long-term partner Milo Ares Duff who is a real estate agent. They had a daughter Adeline Esme Duff. Astrid’s son's name is Apollo Javier Bank who is a sales manager and he is married to Keira Shay Bank nee Etten who is an assistant librarian. They have two children and they are Eleanor Leia and Adar Etten Bank.”

“Any other questions?”

“Can we see where Elizabeth is?” Carly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are eight chapters left.   
> Chapter 5: Brand-New Old You  
> Chapter 6: The Clear-Out   
> Chapter 7: Anti-Him   
> Chapter 8: Embrace the Unexpected   
> Chapter 9: Brace Yourself  
> Chapter 10: Brave New (Platonic) World   
> Chapter 11: Moving On, aka Other Guy


	6. Chapter 5: Brand-New Old You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter...

“Come on Mom! You are winning!” Cameron said.

As the group came close, Violet saw her father.

“Daddy!”

As they hug, Jason and Ric move toward Cameron, Jake, and Aiden.

“Oh, come on! Lizzie, you’re cheating!” Sarah said.

“Nah, that right there is true rider!” Maia said.

“Liz, go easy on us! First the bike now this,” Hayden said.

“What can I say. I like to go fast. Ask Jason -.” Elizabeth said.

“Excuse me!” Sam said.

Elizabeth, her sisters, and cousin turn to the group. As Elizabeth got down she notices that Jason’s chosen family wasn’t happy.

“Well, Samantha… Jason and I have 21 years of friendship, 24 years of knowing me as Emily’s friends, and 36 years as family friends. Do you really think Jason and I just had a one-night stand? When I thought Lucky was dead, Jason was a good friend to Lucky then to me and he used to give me rides home, so my grandmother not too worried about me. I asked him to teach me how to ride a bike, it was a dream of mine and Jason has and will always support my dreams and try to help me.”

Turning back to her boys, she noticed her boy’s father.

“Well, isn’t my favourite ex-fiancé and my new favourite ex-husband,” Elizabeth said to Ric and Jason as she hugs them. She has gotten over them, but Elizabeth realizes that Jason was the one. She isn’t going to chase him, but he will chase her.

“Now, that you see her… We can leave them.” Marty said.

“Wait, I have questions for her! I am not leaving unless she talks to me!” Sam said.

“Well, Samantha I do not want to talk because we do not need each other in our lives. My sons can know their cousin and brother at the Quartermaine’s. Now, my boys wanted to take their fathers and I out. Goodbye.”

The next day, Reed Martin Gray knew what he is going to do is going to make Samantha McCall regret ever messing her granddaughter.

Everyone in this grand hall for breakfast at 9 am. They knew Elizabeth and the boys are already up and ready for the day. They learned that Elizabeth schedule each day.

** Elizabeth’s Day to Day **

**5 am** Wake Up and Yoga

 **6 am** Morning Walk

 **6:30 am** Riding

 **7 am** Shower and get ready for the day

 **7:30 am** Kids wake up

 **8 am** School study with the Kids

 **8:30 am** School Study with the Kids

 **9 am** Breakfast

 **10:30 am** Riding

 **11: 30 am** Therapy

 **12 pm** Lunch

 **1 pm** Therapy

 **2:30 pm** Therapy

 **3:30 pm** Work Out with the Kids

 **4 pm** Painting

 **6 pm** Dinner

 **7 pm** Me time

 **8 pm** Kids time

 **9 pm** Reading time and Journal time

 **10 pm** Bedtime

Jason was surprised that Elizabeth is doing things for her.

“Good Morning!” Elizabeth said to everyone.

Before anyone could say anything, their grandfather Gray’s right-hand man (Joseph) came running in.

“Ms. Elizabeth… Your grandfather wants to see you. I think Master Jason should join you.”

Elizabeth and Jason look at him but went with him.

“OH MY GOD!” They heard Elizabeth said. Rush to them.

They saw…

Drew

“Daddy!” Scout said.

Drew hug Scout and then hug Monica and the boys (Cam, Jake, Aiden, and Michael).

“Grandpa, where did you find Drew?” Hayden said.

“I knew where he was since his plane went down, however he was hurt very bad and just got better. He has his memory as Drew Cain.”

The remaining of the morning the Gray’s family told everyone the truth about Helena’s plan. Peter was arrested for his part along with Valentin Cassadine, Spinelli, Nikolas, Willow, and Sam. Peter and Valentin knew a lot of what Helena did and help with getting Jake, Jason, and Drew to Helena. Sam for helping from 2006-2009. Willow and Nikolas for knowing what was going on and Spinelli for getting rid of anything involvement of Sam. It does not last long with them being arrested because they knew what Elizabeth, Carly, Sonny, and Jason has done and told them that they will use the information to get out of the charges.

Ned was thinking about the fact that Elizabeth’s boys have the most shares with this new will of Alan.

During the party, Carly keeps looking at Elizabeth and how she was looking and feeling her best. She wonders if she made a mistake going back to Sonny.

Robin wonders if there is more to what Elizabeth is doing as she watches Jason and Elizabeth left for the night.

Jason asked Elizabeth to go for a ride. He wanted to tell him about his memory as Jason Q’s and he is working very hard to leave the business.


	7. Chapter 6: The Clear-Out

Monday came and Elizabeth made sure everyone was dress right.

Sam watch as Elizabeth fix Jason’s tie. Jason said something and Elizabeth laughed. Sam was worried that Jason said he wanted to stay in the house where Elizabeth was to be in Jake and Aiden. 

During the whole Luncheon, Jason stayed with Elizabeth along with Ric as she tells people about her boys. Finn did the same thing with Hayden. Brenda was hanging around Steven and people (Jax, Sonny, and Olivia) from PC noticed wasn’t too happy.

Skye was chatting with Monica when Monica asked her if Elizabeth would talk to her. Skye said no because Monica hurt her badly. 

“Hi, everyone… I wanted to thank you all for coming to support my sister and my soon to be brother-in-law. Jagger, Gina, and Stone… I want to welcome all of you to our family. The Hardy-Webber and Gray’s family. So, Welcome!” Elizabeth said. 

Sarah got up and thank everyone to be here and then welcome her sister’s baby’s daddy for being here and giving her three amazing nephews and her amazing niece.   
Elizabeth and the boys that afternoon were going through their things to get rid of the old and bring back who they are. 

Ned found out that they can vote out Valentin after talking to Remy Gray and Reed Gray. That night they did it. Valentin wasn’t to upset after all his daughter was upset when she found out what he has done. Valentin was going to force on Charlotte for now. 

Again, when everyone was gone from the house… Elizabeth and Jason came back from the ride.

PC was listening in on what they were saying. 

“Jason, are sure about this? I know you broke up with Sam, but you brought her here with the kids. Are you sure?”

“I am. Lizabeth… I want you to know that you are it for me. Karen was Jason’s Q first love and Robin was Jason’s M first love. Keesha was Jason’s Q true love and you are Jason’s M true love. What I am saying is I am both of them, but I know you are my true love and who I want in the end. I was scared and I felt since we played the push and pull game for so long, we did realize that we were using others. I know your first love was Lucky. But you told me that I am your true love. I brought Sam and the children, so she can see that I want you and that the kids can see the boys and Violet.” 

“I know we talk about our life after everything is setter. I know you want a daughter just like me, but you know I can’t carry the baby, right? All because Drew didn’t listen to Franco in time in 2016.” 

“We will get to the bridge when its time. We force on Cameron going to university than maybe we have our daughter or maybe we don’t. I wish Scout wasn’t name after Emily. I was hoping you and I or Nikolas or Lucky would use the name.” 

“It happened. We live with it.” 

Jason gave her a kiss on her forehead as he did in January 2000 when he said goodbye, but this time Elizabeth knew it was for their future. 


	8. Chapter 7: Anti-Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Short Chapters because Elizabeth is at her best and honestly I don't have time to write out how Carly, Sam, and Sonny would act because it will come next chapter. I am busy with school, so I don't know when I will update.

The bride lunch was weird. Carolyn noticed that Robin was just looking at Elizabeth the whole time.

“Dr. Scorpio-Drake is there a reason you are looking at my daughter like you want to say something?” Carolyn said.

“She told me that I am not her friend. That I only like her because of Jason, Sarah, Emily, and Patrick.”

“Was she wrong?”

Robin didn’t say anything because she knew Dr. Webber was right. Maybe this is the best.

Jason sat in Elizabeth’s bedroom watching her get dress.

They had couple therapy where he knew that Elizabeth was ready to be with her. Jason still wasn’t too happy about Brenda.

Brenda made it her mission to make Jason upset. At one-point Jagger had to make sure they didn’t kill each other.

Jason did make it a point to get to know Lila and Skye. Sonny and Carly wasn’t happy.

Jason thinks back to breakfast where he had it out with everyone in his life about what he wanted in his life.

Jason told them if they don’t like it then they don’t have to be in his life and the life of Elizabeth and the boys.

He was getting close to Jagger again which upset Sonny.

“Jase, how do I look?” Elizabeth said.  
  
~Elizabeth is wearing short black dress with red bottoms with gold hoop earrings with diamond bracelet.~ 

“Nope, you can’t be seen like that.”

“I look bad?”

“No, you look too good. Only I should see you like this.”

“Okay, we should downstairs.”

Everyone from PC and the bridal party can hear Jason and Elizabeth argue about Elizabeth’s dress. Sam was upset.

That’s night, Elizabeth did the lick it, slam it, stuck it with her tequila and Jason had to bring her home. She wasn’t ready to deal with the trio the next day. 


	9. Chapter 8: Embrace the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be short chapters now since we got Elizabeth through the harder steps. Watch Elizabeth take on PC.  
> *edit later. Posing now*

Elizabeth was hangover. She felt it when she could get up at 5 and she is still feeling it. Maybe a day at the spa will help. She looks at today and sees that she only needs to be at the walkthrough which is at 6 pm this evening.

Elizabeth sat outside near the pool waiting for her coffee. The staff felt bad for her.

“Elizabeth!”

“God must hate me today…” Elizabeth said as she turns to face Carly.

“You need to leave…”

“Yeah, I know I need to leave Jason alone. Sam is right for him. Blah Blah Blah… Cut to the real point and no I am not telling my son to break up with Lila and no I will not ask Jason to change his life back. Jason is a big boy with three sons and about five other children who look up to him. He needs to choose. Not me, not Sam, and mostly not you. Now is that it.” Elizabeth stands in front of Carly.

“Listen little girl. I told you that you can’t handle me, and I mean it.” Carly said.

Elizabeth and Carly argument got so loud that people were watching them. Carly slaps Elizabeth first but Elizabeth slaps her back. Elizabeth then told her that ….

“You are just mad that you finally got Jason to turn you away after everything you have done to him. Take his son away (Michael), slept with his best friend, married his brother, push him into marrying someone you liked, and taking back a man who only cause his first son to be in the hospital. Get off your high horse Carly. You know, Nelle was just being you. She did what you did with Michael and the Quartermaine’s. Keeping her son at any costs.” As soon as Elizabeth said it. Carly pushes her into the pool.

Thankful, her brother Steven was there to get his hangover sister from the pool.

“Mrs. Carly, you need-

“Oh, don’t throw her out. Just make sure you tell people not to go to the Metro Court.” Elizabeth said.

“If you excuse me, I have a spa appointment,” Elizabeth said.

When she got back to her spa appointment, Monica was waiting for her.

“I am not doing this. Monica, you have hurt me so badly that I don’t think I could ever be around you. You watch me grow up. I thought of you as a mother. You choose Sam over me is on you. Now you found out everything Sam has done, now you want to say sorry no. And I will never be forgetting that you have cost me my job because you didn’t like Nelle. You allow Carly and Sonny in your home anytime even tho they hurt AJ. Why can’t Carly, Sonny, and Sam get the same energy that you give Nelle and me?”

“You kept Jake”

“And? Carly and I kept your grandsons, so we are the bad guys but Sam who wish Jake was dead get five stars treatment forgetting to be being around her son? Yeah, Jason found out that Danny isn’t his but Jerry.”

“Elizabeth, I am sorry.”

“Okay, I need to get ready.”

The walk-through happened without a problem unless you count Sam who was being stink face the whole time.

“Jason, we need to talk with Elizabeth,” Sam said while everyone from PC and Gray’s family here.

“There is nothing we need to talk about Samantha. You are not part of my life. My children are cousins to your daughter and the end.” Elizabeth said.

“Sam, you lie about Danny and I told you before we came here that we are done.”

“You pro-

“Don’t you dare try to guilt him, Sam? Enough is enough. Stop blaming others for your problem.” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, I get that you are changing but that is not fair on Jason and the rest of us,” Sonny said.

“I’m sorry Sonny when did you start caring about me again?” Elizabeth said.

“Because last I check you remember about me because of Mike. That it. Stop acting like my friend when you’re not. Now, I will be having dinner in my room with my children without you all.”

Elizabeth left after this. She was done with PC.

“I told you all before coming here that I am done with who I was. I got back my memory from Jason Q’s. I want to live semi-normal life I can. The five families told me I can, and I got Diane to make it legal now leave my family and me alone.” Jason said and he went to join his family.


	10. Chapter 9: Brace Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next ones are short and to the point. The last two chapters will be a little bit longer.

Sarah was upset. For one night, Carly and her family could have let the Hardy-Webber family have the moment.

**Two hours before:**

Elizabeth, Jason, and the boys were taking ‘family’ pictures. Sarah asked them to and she knew this would be maybe the only time Jason will be in a suit and tie. Sarah knew Sam was upset and Carly was planning something. She hopes they can wait until Saturday.

Brenda and Steven slept together the night when everyone got drunk. They like each other, so Brenda asked Steven to join her family picture and she notices Jax and Sonny weren’t too happy.

Carly knew that Sonny wasn’t happy with Steven and she was scared of what he might do.

“Give it up with Jagger and Sarah.”

“First up to speak is Jeff and Carolyn.”

Elizabeth’s parents’ speech was short and to the point just like Mac one about Jagger. Then Gina, Steven, and Elizabeth gave long and made sure to tell a secret that they had on them. Brenda gave a short speech along with Robin. Maia did as well.

Surprise to everyone Sonny gave one and piss off the Hardy-Webber. He talks about how Stone won’t like Sarah and the family. How can Jagger be with a woman who was willing to be with her sister’s boyfriend? Sonny implied that Elizabeth, Sarah, and Hayden are Who*** and the name Cates was ruined with them.

Violet asked what that word mean, and Finn was upset that Violet her that.

Ric tried to get Sonny out of the room but got punch. Krissy and Molly took the children out of the room with the teenagers.

Jason surprises everyone when he attacks Sonny and throws them out. Sam, Carly, and Sonny was told to leave. Michael left with his parents. Bobbie stayed.

Elizabeth told her sister sorry and that tomorrow will be better.


	11. Chapter 10: Brave New (Platonic) World

The morning of the wedding was going well. 

After Sonny and his family left, Drew took Scout away from Sam and told her that he will get sole custody of Scout and Scout new legal name is Susan Scout Cain-Quartermaine. 

When Elizabeth walk down the aisle, Jason Morgan Quartermaine knew the next one getting marry was them. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

Steven was only looking at Brenda, and Ric couldn’t stop looking at Hayden. 

Jeff and Carolyn knew that at one point, Jason and Ric will be there sons-in-law and Brenda as their daughter-in-law. 

Sarah couldn’t believe she was getting married to the love of her life. 

When they said you may kiss the bride, Jagger did to the new love of his life. 

At the party, Sarah throws her flowers at her sister Elizabeth and Jason got the garter.

Anyone who was at Emily and Nikolas’s wedding knew that it was meant to be. 

Steven was the one to cry first then Hayden then Elizabeth.

Stone Jr. asks to dance with his new mom.

Violet asked Leo to dance. 

Elizabeth and Jason dance.

What they didn’t expect was what comes next. 


	12. Chapter 11: Moving On, aka Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are short to finish this book. Check out my book on the rewrite to vote on which story to do next.

Lennon Isaac Nylander has a death wish. To come to Gray’s home after everything he did.

Maia was upset and he made sure everyone knows.

The story of the Lennon Isaac Nylander is funny. Lennon had the biggest crush on Elizabeth; however, Elizabeth didn’t care for him. Lennon made a bet with people who Maia and he knew in college. To sleep with her. Maia found out when she found out she was having a baby. They do co-parent but the godparents are the ones doing the drop and pick up.

Lennon has been trying to get Elizabeth back after finding out that her marriage was over. Elizabeth keeps saying no but Lennon doesn’t get it.

Now here we have Jason Quartermaine Morgan. The man knew this man is trying to get his woman. He isn’t having it.

“What are you doing here?” Elizabeth asked.

“I was invited…”

“I’m pretty sure that my cousin didn’t invite you,” Maia said.

“I don’t think we have been introduced with each other,” Jason said.

“I’m Lennon Nylander. Lola’s father.”

“I’m Jason Morgan Quartermaine. Jake and Aiden’s father and Elizabeth’s boyfriend.”

Lennon knew at this moment it was wrong of him to think Elizabeth would give up Jason. He heard the stories. He shouldn’t have trusted that McCall woman.

“Sorry, I was told that Elizabeth was single. If I knew… I won’t have come. Excuse me.”

At least, Jason didn’t hurt anyone. 


	13. Chapter 12: Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short and the end! Sorry about how the ending chapters, this is my first real AU book. Hopefully, you vote on my rewrite what book to do next.

Elizabeth knew she was in trouble when Nikolas tried to kiss her at the goodbye party.

Ava and Jason walk in when it happened.

The last step was old habits die hard so maybe Elizabeth is finally ready to be with the one she wants not who she thinks she needs to. Her and her boys really made a difference and have a healthy life. 

A week after getting back from the Gray’s. Sonny and Carly really believed that Jason would come back to them, but he didn’t.

He is running ELQ. 

On the eve of her late grandfather’s 70 anniversary, Elizabeth and Jason got married in Lila’s Rose garden. 


End file.
